


Don't fear the fall

by roby_lia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M, choose the names has been more difficult than write the whole story
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: Quando succede corre (vola) da Loki, perché è l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare.Non si preannuncia, limitandosi ad aprire con forza la porta delle sue stanze, la gola chiusa per la corsa e l’emozione.Loki sta leggendo ovviamente, il libro appoggiato sulle lunghe gambe distese, la brezza leggera che entra dalla finestra sotto cui è seduto e Jǫkull nella forma di un ocelot che si sporge pericolosamente dal balcone.“Norne, Thor! Cosa diavolo…” le parole gli si spengono in bocca non appena vede Erikær, improvvisamente timida mentre si posa sullo schienale della sedia, ripiegando con cura le grandi ali. La sua conoscenza di magia e Polvere dopotutto è più che sufficiente per fargli capire cos’era successo.





	Don't fear the fall

Quando succede corre ( _vola_ ) da Loki, perché è l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare.

Non si preannuncia, limitandosi ad aprire con forza la porta delle sue stanze, la gola chiusa per la corsa e l’emozione.

Loki sta leggendo ovviamente, il libro appoggiato sulle lunghe gambe distese, la brezza leggera che entra dalla finestra sotto cui è seduto e Jǫkull nella forma di un ocelot che si sporge pericolosamente dal balcone.

“Norne, Thor! Cosa diavolo…” le parole gli si spengono in bocca non appena vede Erikær, improvvisamente timida mentre si posa sullo schienale della sedia, ripiegando con cura le grandi ali. La sua conoscenza di magia e Polvere dopotutto è più che sufficiente per fargli capire cos’era successo.

“Oh,” il libro viene distrattamente lasciato cadere mentre si mette in piedi, Jǫkull alle sue spalle che si trasforma con un frullio e lo precede, iniziando a svolazzare attorno ad Ariadne sotto forma di falco.

“ _Oh_. Sei bellissima, Erikær.”

Quando Loki offre il braccio, Thor fa per protestare, ha già provato sulla sua stessa pelle la pericolosità degli artigli e del becco di Erikær, ma il suo dæmon è più veloce e dopo un istante la grande aquila reale è già appoggiata sul braccio di Loki.

“Sei davvero splendida,” lo sente sussurrare, per poi avvertire il solito brivido di _giustogiustogiusto_ quando Loki le accarezza il piumaggio della gola, e Thor riesce finalmente a rilassarsi.

Jǫkull nel frattempo, dopo aver fatto un altro paio di giri intorno alla sorella, guadagna altezza per poi buttarsi in picchiata contro di lui e trasformarsi a mezzaria.

Thor afferra l’ocelot con sicurezza nata dall’abitudine, non mancando di notare il modo in cui suo fratello rabbrividisce e poi gli rivolge un sorriso ancora più grande, mentre Jǫkull prende il suo solito posto sulle sue spalle, facendo le fusa.

Sa che non dovrebbe permetterglielo, sa che non è giusto un contatto del genere anche se sono fratelli, ma onestamente ormai sembrerebbe più sbagliato non toccare Jǫkull che farlo, anche se è un tabù.

(Questo non gli ha impedito di notare lo strano modo in cui loro padre e Jörð li fissano quando sono in pubblico, e per quanto male gli faccia, Thor diminuisce sempre di più quei gesti quando non sono soli)

“È magnifica, Thor. Chi l’avrebbe detto che saresti mai divenuto per davvero un adulto?” Loki scherza, mentre sulla sua spalla Jǫkull ride e poi gli morde l’orecchio con fare giocoso.

“L’hai detto a madre? È decisamente un’occasione da festeggiare.”

“Non ancora,” risponde avvicinandolo “Non subito.”

E se c’è un tono di implorazione nella sua voce, il modo in cui Erikær preme il capo contro suo fratello lo rivela.

Poi Thor stringe il fratello tra le braccia, e per un po’ stanno così, solo loro quattro talmente vicini da non sapere bene dove inizia il corpo di uno e finisce l’anima dell’altro.

 

 

 

 

 

Jǫkull assumerà una forma definitiva solo anni dopo, fin troppi per il gusto di Odino, se Thor sa interpretare bene lo sguardo di suo padre.

Ma quando succede, oh, Loki non si fa problemi a rinfacciarlo a chiunque avesse osato fare commenti alle sue spalle fino a quel momento.

Il Consiglio di guerra per decidere come affrontare il problema delle invasioni su Alfheim sarebbe iniziato a breve, quando le grandi porte della sala vengono aperte un’ultima volta per lasciare entrare Loki, la schiena dritta e l’espressione neutra, mentre al suo fianco una magnifica pantera cammina con fare orgoglioso, senza fare nemmeno un suono mentre attraversano la sala.

Un brivido come una scossa elettrica attraversa Thor mentre si obbliga a tenere il suo posto alla destra di Odino, ma il sorriso brillante dimostra quanto in verità sia fiero di suo fratello.

Erikær però non è così sottile, e con un grido lascia il suo posto e si precipita su Loki e Jǫkull, il primo che le offre con naturalezza il braccio protetto dal cuoio, com’è orami diventato abitudine di entrambi d’indossare.

Loki accetta le sue parole con un sorriso leggero, ma Thor riconosce il modo in cui gli si illuminano gli occhi e Erikær non può trattenersi dallo strofinare il capo contro la sua guancia, prima di rialzarsi in volo e tornare al suo posto alle spalle di Thor.

Jörð, la vecchia lupa di Odino, non fa segno di volersi alzare, ma basta un cenno del padre degli dei e viene subito fatto posto per il principe cadetto accanto a suo fratello, e il consiglio inizia come se non niente fosse successo.

Di nascosto Thor accarezza la pantera che ha preso posto tra di loro e Loki lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio, un sogghigno divertito che non riesce a trattenere del tutto.

(Ci sarà una festa anche per il raggiungimento della maggior età anche di Loki, ma non è nemmeno lontanamente così sfarzosa e ricca come lo era stata quella di Thor.

“Stiamo per entrare in guerra, non è il momento di distrarsi,” sono le parole di Odino, e Thor sostiene lo sguardo freddo di Jörð a fatica.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thor vede la disperazione negli occhi di suo fratello e gli viene da piangere.

Thor sente Jǫkull agitarsi, _mutare_ , sotto la ferrea stretta di Erikær e Jörð, e vorrebbe morire.

“Loki, no!”

Si agita, non vorrebbe altro che suo padre lasciasse la presa che ha su di lui, mentre sente il gemito di dolore di Jǫkull quando il legame con Loki viene tirato troppo e si spezza e Erikær non ce la fa più, lo lascia andare e si getterebbe a sua volta all’inseguimento di Loki nel vuoto cosmico, se non fosse per i denti ancora affilati di Jörð che si piantano sulla sua ala e la trattengono

Jǫkull si butta giù dal Brifost con un suono ferito, lasciando dietro di sé solo un miscuglio di Polvere, pelo nero e _scaglie_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Loki, sono cambiato.”

“Lo so, Jǫkull.”

“Cosa c’è di sbagliato in me?”

“Tutto, Jǫkull, tutto. Siamo sempre stati sbagliati.”

“Mi dispiace.”

“Non esserlo,” e Loki si stringe il serpente al petto.

 

 

 

Thor indossa la maschera che tutti vogliono vedergli addosso dopo aver pianto tutte le lacrime che gli sono permesse per suo fratello-non-fratello.

Si allena con gli altri, partecipa ai banchetti, chiede ad Heimdall di Jane.

Erikær è difficile da nascondere, più silenziosa del solito, il piumaggio meno brillante, e spesso assente dal suo fianco, tranne quando sono da soli. Nelle altre occasioni sta sempre alla maggior distanza permessa dal legame. E sopportare quel dolore, scopre Thor, è mille volte più facile che sopportare l’assenza di Loki. 

“Thor, tesoro-”

“Sto bene, madre. Davvero.”

“Ormai avresti dovuto imparare che mentire non risolve le cose,” ribatte appoggiando una penna di Erikær sul tavolo. Era diventato normale ormai, trovarne sparse sulla scia dei loro movimenti.

Thor sospira, ma prima che possa ribattere una delle guardie richiede la loro attenzione.

“Heimdall ha richiesto che lo raggiungiate al Bifrost,” dice.

E poi “Riguarda il principe Loki.”

 

 

 

 

“Dov’è Jǫkull? Thor, dov’è Jǫkull?!” Erikær è irrequieta, volando instancabile sopra di loro, cercando il compagno di una vita.

“Loki cosa-” è allora che lo sente, una strana sensazione fredda salirli lungo la mano con cui sta tenendo il collo di Loki, e continuare lungo il braccio.

Si ritira più per istinto che per altro, perché aveva riconosciuto quel tocco, lo avrebbe riconosciuto sempre, anche se l’ultima volta che l’ha sentito la pelliccia era morbida sotto le sue dita e Jǫkull non gli soffiava contro, mettendo in mostra le zanne pregne di veleno.

Solo il colore era restato, quello stesso nero ipnotico che ha conosciuto per gran parte della sua vita.

“Oh, _Jǫkull_. Loki cosa ti hanno fatto? Chi ha osato-”

L’uomo di metallo lo attacca e poi tutto finisce in chaos, un chaos che continuerà per fin troppi anni, un chaos che temeva di non potere mai sistemare quando vede Jǫkull disintegrarsi in Polvere davanti ai suoi occhi.

 

                                                                      

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Se fossi qui ti abbraccerei,” aveva detto Thor, già aspettandosi il rumore del tappo che colpisce la parete.

“Sono qui,” risponde invece Loki, il sorriso sicuro ma ad Erikær non sfugge il modo in cui sta nervosamente stringendo il tappo, e la grande aquila sbatte l’ala buona, incerta su come procedere.

È Jǫkull questa volta che prende l’iniziativa, e Thor lo sente mentre gli sale addosso, per poi arrotolarsi attorno al suo braccio e la spalla, la testa che cade con naturalezza sul suo cuore.

“A cosa devo l’onore?”

“Sei caldo,” è la risposta che riceve dal dæmon, e Thor sorride mentre elimina con tra di loro e abbraccia Loki con forza.

 

 

“Ha fatto male? Quando sei cambiato,” Thor ha il capo appoggiato sul petto di suo fratello, Jǫkull intrecciato attorno la sua mano e Ariadne accoccolata contro la spalla di Loki.

“Il cambiamento fa sempre male. È quella la parte divertente,” ribatte suo fratello con un sorriso tutto denti.

“A te non ha fatto male quasi perdere Erikær?”

Persino Loki con i suoi studi avanzati sulla Polvere aveva cercato di guarire l’ala del dæmon ma forse nemmeno quello sarebbe bastato per farla volare di nuovo.

È ironico, pensa Thor, che quella sia la stessa ala che anche Jörð aveva ferito, quel giorno sul Bifrost per impedirle di seguire suo fratello, e al solo ricordo Thor sente il petto stringersi in una morsa, ogni respiro come una pugnalata.

“Non tanto quanto perdere te,” riesce a dire con il respiro che diventa più faticoso mentre nasconde il viso contro il petto di Loki. Cerca di calmarsi, ma Erikær lascia uscire un suono ferito a sua volta e il suo becco si preme con profondità contro la spalla di Loki, la sua maglia che si macchia velocemente di sangue, e finché Loki sanguinava Loki era lì, e finché era lì lui poteva riuscire a farlo restare, questa volta per sempre, questa volta lui non-

È la sensazione di quelle lunghe dita tra i suoi capelli corti che lo fa tornare al presente, e piano piano riesce a riprendere il controllo del suo respiro, lasciandosi sommergere da quell’atmosfera che sembra riportarlo in un pianeta ormai distrutto, ad un tempo che pensava aver perso per sempre.

“Non è detto,” riesce a rispondere alla fine, concentrandosi sul regolare battito del cuore di Loki.

“Non è detto che debba far male.”

Jǫkull sibila una risata incredula, facendo appena più forza attorno al suo polso.

Thor gli sorride con gentilezza, prima di alzare il capo, cercando gli occhi verdi di Loki.

“Il cambiamento porta sempre alla distruzione di qualcosa, Thor.”

“Sì, e di conseguenza alla creazione di qualcos’altro di nuovo. E quel nuovo non dev’essere sempre in peggio. Non serve aver paura di cambiare, fratello.”

Loki lo fissa, e poi lo bacia con incertezza. A Thor sembra la cosa più naturale del mondo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Loki è disteso al sole, fili d’erba intrecciati tra i capelli scuri, il libro abbandonato in parte e Jǫkull acciambellato sulla sua pancia, godendosi i raggi del sole, com’erano soliti fare da quando le cose si erano sistemate, Thanos era stato sconfitto e le costruzioni di Nuova Asgard finalmente erano concluse.

 _Il sole brillerà nuovamente su di noi_ , gli aveva promesso Loki, prima di morire di nuovo, ma da quando lui e Jǫkull aveva ingannato nuovamente la morte almeno quella promessa l’aveva mantenuta

Thor si china sorridendo, posandogli un bacio leggero sulle labbra mentre prende Jǫkull tra le mani. Si distende appoggia la sua testa dove un attimo prima c’era stato il dæmon e mettendo in cambio il serpente sulla sua di pancia, dove si sistema con un suono soddisfatto e uno sbadiglio più adatto alla pantera che era.

Erikær si appollaia dall’altro lato di Loki mentre lui inizia ad accarezzare Jǫkull sovrappensiero.

“Non credo che basterà quello per riuscirai a fargli cambiare nuovamente forma, fratello.”

“Non importa,” sorride Thor, piegando il collo per osservare l’altro intrattenere Erikær, un dito delicatamente già tenuto nel suo becco “I serpenti in fondo sono sempre stati i miei animali preferiti, dovresti saperlo.”

Loki sbuffa una risata e Thor chiude l’occhio, sospirando soddisfatto.


End file.
